White Wedding: Missing Moments
by elocing
Summary: I reworked this a little and I'll be stringing together a few little missing moments from the Wedding episode. Each can be a one shot. The Third one is up. In "In the Closet?" Callie lures Arizona away from the reception.
1. A Father's Love

Title: White Wedding: A Father's Love

Author: Elocing

Rating: K

Summary: Colonel Robbins and Carlos Torres toast their daughters at their wedding reception. Purely Fluff.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and profit from nothing. No Beta. All mistakes are mine

Author's note: This is a one shot but I may write a few more wedding or honeymoon moments. We'll see how the comments go. Constructive criticism is welcome and seen as love. You may want to listen to the song Hear and Now by Luther Vandross on You tube before reading this. It is totally not necessary but it will set the mood for the beginning.

Calliope Torres could not ever remember being as content as she was at this very moment in time. In the arms of her new bride feels like where she was always meant to be. Both Callie and Arizona had drank a few glasses of champagne and were more relaxed than they had felt all night.

The couple swayed back and forth on the dance floor to the song Here and Now by Luther Vandross. The entire room seemed like it had faded away an only they existed for each other. Callie knew that they should be mingling with the crowd and showing their appreciation to all of their guest but she just couldn't break the spell she was under and in all honesty she really didn't want to. So instead, she pulled the blonde tighter and bend her head slightly so they were cheek to cheek. Arizona smiled and let out a satisfied sigh. The brunette whispered in her ear "you complete me." Arizona almost burst out laughing at her wife's cheesy reference to one of their all time favorite romantic comedies but instead she found herself captivated by Callie's melodic voice as she began to sing the song they were dancing to into the blond's ear. Arizona leaned further in and closed her eyes as her bride privately serenaded her.

**_"I look in your eyes and there I see_**  
><strong><em>What happiness really means<em>**  
><strong><em>The love that we share makes life so sweet<em>**  
><strong><em>Together we'll always be<em>**  
><strong><em>This pledge of love feels so right<em>**  
><strong><em>And, ooh, I need you"<em>**

There was nothing more sensual to Arizona then when Callie sang to her. She pulled her head back and gazed into the chocolate colored eyes. The blonde leaned in and captured the ruby lips in a slow and lingering kiss. Just as the two began to deepen the kiss and get lost in each other's embrace they heard cheers and whistles from the crowd. Arizona smiled and reluctantly pulled away from the kiss. The brides both smiled brightly and pulled apart to a respectable distance. Arizona flushed deeply as she saw her usually stoic father standing on the sideline with champagne in his hand smiling at his only daughter.

It was time for the toast and Callie and Arizona had decided that they would allow their fathers to each speak . Mr. Torres went first as everyone gathered around to listen.

The debonair older gentleman had to take a moment to gain his composer as he blinked back the tears glistening in his eyes as he began to speak.

"I almost missed this. I almost allowed tradition rob me of this moment with my beautiful daughter."

Callie beamed as her father looked her in the eyes and continued.

"I once thought that my job as a father was to protect my daughter at all costs. I wanted to protect her from the harsh realities of life and I never wanted to see her hurt. I feel as if our hearts are connected by an invisible string of love and when she hurts I hurt. At age two and a half she got her first scrape on her knee from falling off her tricycle after running over a tree stump. And, oh man, I nearly ordered our helicopter to immediately take her to the best hospital in Florida." A few chuckles went around the crowd.

"And that is why I would not have chosen this path for my daughter."

Callie looked down at the floor and Arizona tightened her grip on her bride's hand continuing to listen.

"I didn't want her to encounter the hurts that were sure to come. But… I was looking at things all wrong. When she got up from her scraped knee I saw a look of fierce determination that I had never seen before. My Calliope got up off the ground and turned and kicked that tricycle. She then jumped back on riding even faster than before. She is strong and fearless and yes… she is who I raised her to be. The look of triumph on her little face as she mastered that tricycle made my heart swell. So I know, that because my heart is attached to my Calliope's, when hers soars mine has no choice but to follow. And you Arizona make her heart soar. I know this because I feel it too." He placed his heart on his chest. "Thank you for making my little girl happy and I pray that you continue to grow your family together. On this day I give my daughter to you to love, cherish, and soar together."

The crowd erupted in applause and everyone was teary eyed . Both Callie and Arizona had tears streaming down their faces and huge smiles dominated their faces. Mr. Torres went up to the brides and embraced his daughter first and then he embraced Arizona. He whispered to her "I am honored to have you as a daughter. Welcome to the family mija."

As Colonel Robbins stood up to speak a silence fell over the crowd. Arizona looked expectantly at her father hoping that he was pleased today and the choices she has made with her life. She had always craved for his approval and all though he has been nothing short of supportive her whole life, she is still intimidated by his clear authority. Callie placed and arm around her shoulder and Arizona leaned into the solid strength of her wife.

"As you all know I am Colonel Robbins of the United States Marine Corps. My life has been dedicated to living up to the values this country was built on. The values of freedom, sacrifice, tolerance, and pride. I love my country as much as I love the air I breathe."

Arizona tensed hoping that her father was not going to give his patented "country over all else" speech after Carlos' eloquent tribute the couple. Callie, feeling the change in her wife's demeanor began rubbing circles in her back to ease her tension. She leaned over and whispered "give him a chance."

Colonel Robbins continued, "What you may not know Is that I am also just Daniel. Father to Arizona and Timothy. "

At the mention of her brother's name Arizona's head snapped up and tears sprang to her eyes. She knew that mentioning her brother, in this setting in particular, was extremely difficult for her father.

"When Timothy was born Arizona looked up at me with those big four year old eyes and said 'Daddy, he's mine right? I can keep him forever, can't I?' and I told her yes. From then on she treated him as her most prized possession. She was fiercely protective over and loyal to Tim." Daniel began to wipe the tears from his eyes and then looked at his daughter. "Forever was too short and I'm sorry about that baby girl. I miss him too."

Arizona was openly weeping at this point and Callie pulled her into a tight embrace.

"When your brother died I thought that I would never see you happy again. I thought that my little girl had lost that innocent sparkle in her eyes. The child like part of you that believes in forever. Until you meant Calliope Torres. She has given you back what I couldn't," he straightened himself up to full stature, " and for that I am eternally grateful to her."

Callie beamed as she dabbed at her eyes with her father's handkerchief.

Arizona gasped as her father brought out a candle and a framed collage of pictures of her brother with his army dog tags as the centerpiece of the frame. A caption in script was written across the bottom that read "I'm in heaven dancing so hard. I love you sis."

Arizona looked over to her mother and beamed. She was the only other family member who knew Tim's response to her coming out to him. She looked back to her father no longer attempting to wipe the tears that long ago had ruined her makeup.

At that moment Colonel Robbins lit the candle and said, "He would be so proud baby girl. So proud. This candle is a testament to the love between you and your brother and a foreshadowing of the love that you will carry into life with your new family. And always remember to build your family's foundation on honesty, loyalty, love, and commitment. I love you"

The crowd was stunned into silence by the intimate outpouring of love they had just witnessed. As people were passing around napkins to use as makeshift handkerchiefs Jackson Avery began the slow clap. As everyone joined in Arizona embraced her father and then her mother as the family stood and looked at the glowing candle. Arizona then turned around and held her hand out for Callie to join them around the candle. Arizona beamed and said "you complete me too."With all of the emotions of the day coursing through their bodies they could no longer hold back and both women burst into laughter as some guest looked confused but the Seattle Grace onlookers smiled and knew exactly what that meant. A new beginning.


	2. Really Mrs Torres!

White Wedding: Really Mrs. Torres?

Rating: K+

Summary: Arizona comforts Callie after Mrs. Torres rejects her.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I profit from nothing.

Author's note: Ok so Mrs. Torres isn't in this fic but the title reflects how I'm feeling about her right now. Also, I totally abandoned almost everything I learned about grammar in this one and I don't care No Beta. All mistakes are mine. This definitely isn't my best but I'll totally redeem myself next time I hope:/

The next one might jump to M for the honeymoon. Not sure yet. Feel free to let me know what you think. Thanks to everyone who reviewed A Father's Love. Each one made me so happy and eager to get you this next one so soon

Callie was devastated after her mother left the apartment. She never believed that there were conditions to her mother's love and just the thought of it almost broke her. She had taken great precaution to make this wedding as traditional as possible in order to make things more comfortable for her parents. She was so defeated at the thought that despite all her efforts nothing working out.

Her mother wasn't the only one who was disappointed though. Callie also had to let go of some of her old dreams to embrace this new one. In all honesty, part of her endurance of the Catholic Church as a child and young adult was the knowledge that one day she would be able to stand up in front of the church with her priest and make vows to God and her family committing to the person she would spend the rest of her life with. Now that would never happen. She had come to terms with her non traditional wedding because the knowledge that she had her family and friends to support her. Which added to the depth of her mother's rejection. It had cut deep and part of Callie's internal fortitude faltered at the older woman's coldly spoken words.

She had always been a daddy's girl but her mother held a special place in her heart as well. She had grown up spinning in the big chairs at her mom's law firm and had badgered her parents into getting her a mini power suit and briefcase so she could look just like her mom. Simply put, she loved and adored her mother and had always wanted to please her. It was all over now. She had lost her mother and the grief was threatening to overwhelm her. She wrapped herself in her childhood quilt and stared at her beautiful daughter on the video baby monitor. She wished more than anything that Arizona was here right now to hold her but her fiancée's shift would not end for at least a few more hours.

As Arizona was scrubbing out of surgery she remembers that she felt her phone vibrate while she was repairing the small intestines of the seven year old boy. She dried her hands ,looked down at her phone, and saw the text message from Carlos. She smiled as she remembered Callie teaching her father that the quickest way to talk to her during a work shift was to text. He had been adamantly opposed the "Impersonal junk communication of this generation" but quickly acquiesced when he realized he received almost instantaneous responses from his daughter when communicating this way. Arizona opened the message expecting some small wedding details but she was chilled by the message. It read, "We are leaving in the morning before the wedding. Go to her." Arizona took off down the hallway, grabbed her things from the Attending's lounge, and darted out of the hospital at top speed.

As she walked into the apartment the sound of sobbing could be heard coming from the couch. She walked over to the horizontal figure and knelt in front of the couch wrapping her arms around the quilted body. The blonde nuzzled her fiancée's neck and whispered "I'm so sorry baby…I'm so sorry…I am so sorry... What happened?"

Callie tried to sit up and catch her breath as she sobbed, "My mom. She hates me…they're leaving… I…Can't…Do…This. Everything is so messed up as usual. Just forget it!" Arizona embraced Callie tighter trying to calm the near hysterical woman. She rubbed Callie's back for several minutes while dropping kisses on her face and forehead . She then pulled back and looked into the brunette's eyes. Callie looked down and dropped her head a little. Arizona wiped a stray tendril of hair from the tan forehead and softly trailed her hand down the side of the smooth cheek stopping at Callie's chin and using a single finger to tilt the brunette's head up. The lost look in the wide eyes made Arizona's heart break a little.

"You. Can. Do. This" the blonde stressed as she grabbed the Latina's hand. "We can do this. Together." Callie sighed deeply as she willed herself to believe her fiancée. "I. just want. to be. a family," she sniffed trying to control her tears.

The blonde took a deep breath and began softly, "Calliope. Baby, what makes us a family has nothing to do with what our families, friends, or the State of Washington thinks." Callie looked away tired of everyone saying that it didn't matter because to her it did. Picking up on the brunette's hesitation Arizona continued, "What made you, Aria, and your parents a family?" Callie's frustration showed through as she shot the blonde a confused look and said exasperatedly, "I don't know! We just were."

"Exactly" the blonde replied intensely. "Nothing about my childhood had to do with the law, or my parent's friends, or if my grandparents agreed with my dad's military lifestyle." Arizona smiled widely eyes glistening with unshed tears as she remembered her childhood years. "What made us a family was me dodging my mom while she tried to show me the joy of cooking. What made us a family was sitting on my dad's lap and leaning back on his chest while he told me wars stories as I was lulled to sleep by the slight rumble in his chest as he talked. What made us a family was Tim and I getting to skip school for a week with the chickenpox and using the calamine lotion as monster masks or us believing that if we could just get to Neverland we would never have to grow up and leave each other." Arizona finished her rant with a gasp.

Callie had stopped crying Arizona had her full attention. "These are the things that make a family Calliope. And we will have our own memories that will make us a family." Arizona wiped the leftover tears from Callies face with the pads of her thumbs. "So we will do this because I love you and you love me and none of the rest of it matters." Both women smirked as they separately recalled the first time the blonde uttered those words. "

Arizona then got up and left leaving Callie puzzled until she returned with Sofia bundled in her arms. She placed the baby against the brunette's chest. Callie held Sofia securely and nuzzled her soft fuzzy head. "Thank you so much Arizona" she whispered. "For what?" the blonde asked. Callie lifted her head up and brought her lips to within inches of Arizona's and breathed "for building a family with me." They kissed softly without the intensity and passion of other times but with a deeper level of love than either can remember possessing before this day.


	3. In the Closet?

White Wedding: In the Closet?

Rating: T

Summary: Callie lures Arizona away from the reception.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I profit from nothing.

Author's Note: Thanks for the awesome reviews! It makes my day to see them. I replied to everyone that had a link so if I couldn't reply to yours, Thank You too! I really appreciate the feedback and that some of you have taken the time to review. I'm thinking the next one after this will be the last. Enjoy!

Callie watched Arizona from across the room talking to a wedding guest. She couldn't help but feel awed by the fact that she was married to the hottest woman in the room. She let her mind wander to what tonight's after wedding time may hold and her breathing began to pick up in pace. A warm flush began creeping up her neck and she attempted to divert her thoughts while in this very public place.

Arizona was engaged in an animated conversation with Ann, her former favorite scrub nurse. She listened as the shorter woman detailed the latest accomplishments of her three children. She smiled and told Ann about some of the many cute Sofia moments that now dominated her life.

She was so glad that Ann had found a sitter for the children and was able to attend the wedding. She had known the woman for a few years and considered her a friend. Following her lay-off from Seattle Grace-Mercy West Arizona had given the nurse a glowing recommendation to Seattle Presbyterian hospital.

While Ann was talking about her little Tyler's new love for drums made of pots and pans Arizona caught a glimpse of her bride from across the room. Callie looked gorgeous in her gown with the light color perfectly off setting her caramel skin. She noticed that Callie was looking in her direction but not necessarily looking at her. Arizona tilted her head wondering what was on the brunette's mind. However, she didn't have to wait long to find out when she noticed Callie smile and blush while quickly averting her eyes.

Arizona had just caught her new wife lusting after her and it caused a warmth in the pit of her stomach that she couldn't shake. The blonde talked to Ann for another minute while keeping her eye on the Latina as she made her way toward the pair.

"Ann, it's good to see you. So glad you could make it" Callie said pleasantly to the nurse. "I just need to steal my bride away for a few minutes to …"

"Oh by all means Dr. Torres!" Ann cut in. " I didn't mean to monopolize so much of her time with my stories anyway."

"Don't be silly" Arizona said with a wide grin. "I'm so glad you made it and make sure you come say goodbye before you leave."

Callie was tugging Arizona by the arm trying to appear inconspicuous but in a rush to get the blonde alone. "Come on hurry up" she said through the stiff smile she had pasted on her face as she passed the guest. "We have to do this now?" Arizona asked. "Yes. Do you expect me to wait all night?" Callie asked her wife incredulously.

The two women ended up in front of the broom closet and Callie opened the door gesturing for her wife to enter.

"No way!" Arizona exclaimed as she looked at the brunette wide eyed. "You expect me to take my pretty WHITE dress into that DIRTY broom closet! I'd rather just skip out on our guests and get out of here" she finished as she folded her arms in front of her.

Callie cocked her head to the side and studied the other woman. A smirk slid across her face as she decided to play dirty. "Ok" she said as she stepped closer to her wife. She brought one hand around Arizona's waist and rubbed her fingers over the silky fabric and brought her other hand up and traced down the collar bone of the milky white skin. Arizona shuttered slightly at the sensations the brunette was eliciting in her. "Calliope" she whined. "Let's just leave."

Callie brought her mouth to the blonde's ear and dropped a tender kiss in the sensitive spot right below. "You know we can't leave our guests. We haven't even cut the cake yet." She whispered before she teased the lobe with her tongue and nipped at it just the way that always made Arizona lose all train of thought.

"This will only take five minutes" Callie reasoned while trailing her lips across the firm jawbone and stopping at the corner of the pink lips. She remained there deliciously torturing the blond with the almost kiss. Arizona could hold back no longer and she grabbed the Latina's face and guided her lips fully onto the luscious full ones of her bride. Callie closed her eyes for a few seconds enjoying the moment until she saw her chance. As Arizona opened her mouth to deepen the kiss she leaned slightly forward losing her balance. Callie took this moment to push Arizona back into the open closet and shut the door behind them.

"Calliope! In the closet really!" the surprised blond shouted.

"It's the quietest place in the building and we know no one will interrupt us here" Callie reasoned. "Just get on with it."

"Ok. Ok." Arizona sighed as she relented. Callie smiled triumphantly and moved in closer.

Arizona pulled out her phone and muttered, "you really have to get this app on your own phone." She connected the video call using mobile SKYPE. The babysitter answered the call and video of their precious baby girl filled the small screen. Sounds of her sweet cooing filled the tiny little closet and both women smiled widely.

"Hey baby it's me Mommy" Callie cooed back at the baby.

"And your Mom too sweetie" Arizona chimed in.

"We love you and we miss you so much baby girl and we'll be home very soon" Callie told the little girl.

"Be good and go night night for Nurse Nina and I promise we'll snuggle up on the couch all day tomorrow" Arizona said.

Callie chuckled, "bribery all ready Arizona?"

The blonde didn't answer but shot her wife a sweet dimpled smile and shrugged her shoulders. Sofia smiled and kicked her legs at the sound of her mommies' voices and both women almost melted at the sight.

The nurse hired as a babysitter for Sofia then chimed in and said "Bye Bye mommies. We'll see you real soon. I'm gonna put this little one down for the night." Reluctantly the two women said goodbye and disconnected the call.

"Sooo worth five dirty minutes in the closet" Arizona sighed pulling Callie into an embrace.

"Good. So I'm not in trouble" Callie asked sheepishly.

"Oh no" Arizona corrected with a smirk. "You are so in trouble and I'm gonna make sure that you pay," she said as she stretched up and spoke softly into the taller woman's ear, "over and over and over again."

"Sounds promising" Callie murmured before kissing her wife tenderly. She intertwined their fingers and they walked hand in hand back out to their wedding reception both beaming with love for their new family.


End file.
